Fixing You
by Evelyn Rose Caiside
Summary: Songfic One-Shot. "Had he loved her at all? "I'm sorry, so sorry.", he choked. Before they know it, she's in his lap and arms are holding them together like a orbital pull. So they comfort each other. For the loss of everything they had and were. They'll


**A/N: **My first songfic. It's Fix You by Coldplay. I like a piano only version of it myself. Everytime I hear this song, I think of the human Doctor and Rose.

**EDIT: **So I got contacted by the 'police'. Well, apparently you can't use song lyrics in a songfic? (Which doesn't make sense because I've seen songfics with lyrics that are years old, but whatever. *shrugs* I know better than to fight it. :P) Just look up the lyrics yourself and fill them in. (Such hard work. xD)

**I DON'T OWN COLDPLAY OR DOCTOR WHO AND I KNOW IT. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction. I can tell you that right now.**

* * *

___W_ y_ t_ y_ b_ b_ y_ d_'_ s_.____  
W_ y_ g_ w_ y_ w_ b_ n_ w_ y_ n_____.  
W_ y_ f_ s_ t_ b_ y_ c_'_ s_____._

___S_ i_ r__

At the sound of a disappearing TARDIS and a Doctor who was always running, Rose whirled around from the breathtaking kiss with the man who wasn't her Doctor. She shouldn't have kissed him. It wasn't fair for him, her, or the meta-crisis. All that time she spent getting back to her home world was wasted. She was back to where she was two years ago.

___A_ t_ t_ c_ s_ d_ y_ f_____.  
____W_ y_ l_ s_ y_ c_'_ r_____.  
____W_ y_ l_ s_ b_ i_ g_ t_ w_____._

___C_ i_ b_ w_?_

Her cheeks were soaked in her salty tears as she stared at the empty space tHe TARDIS left behind. The key was cold around her neck. It probably He promised he wouldn't leave her behind like Sarah Jane. Now he was doing exactly that, and worse even because she wasn't even in the right universe. Had he loved her at all?

A hand, uncomfortably warm, slipped into hers. It might fit, but it burned her.

___L_ w_ g_ y_ h_____.  
____A_ i_ y_ b_____.  
____A_ I w_ t_ t_ f_ y__

Rose was absolutely still and quiet on the rainy ride home. She watched, through her silent tears, the blurred streetlights pass her window as they made their way to the estate. She had no idea what to do. Her life that was structured around finding the Doctor was gone, obliterated into a million pieces that couldn't be picked up. She was lost, but so was he, the man sitting next to her. They we're lost together, but apart. However, their hands were still clasped in one another's, afraid to let go as if it was the last string holding everything they knew together.

___A_ h_ u_ a_ o_ d_ b_____.  
____W_ y_'_ t_ i_ l_ t_ l_ it go____.  
____B_ i_ y_ n_ ____t_ y_'_ n_ k_____._

___J_ w_ y_'_ w_._

Rose stumbled into her dark bedroom. She had hoped never to see the plain white walls of again. The rain falling down the window made a patterned shadow on the opposite wall. The empty bedroom was the picture of her hurting soul. A familiar, yet still unfamiliar figure with unruly hair stood in the doorway, watching her sobbing, huddled form on the carpet. "I'm sorry, so sorry.", he choked.

___L_ w_ g_ ____y_ h_____._

___A_ i_ y_ b_____.  
____A_ I w_ t_ t_ f_ y_._

He shut the door and made his way over to the girl curled in herself. He sat cross-legged on the floor, brushing the wet strands of gold from her face. He let his own tired tears fall. He just left us here, she sobs. I'm so sorry, he says. Before they know it, she's in his lap and arms are holding them together like a orbital pull. They both cry for themselves and for each other.

___T_ s_ d_ ____y_ f_____._

___I p_ y_ I w_ l_ f_ m_ m_____.  
____T_ s_ d_ y_ f_____._

They stay like that for hours, never tiring. He begs for her forgiveness. She says it isn't his fault, it wasn't him, and that there's nothing to be sorry for. He is his own person, not him. So they comfort each other. For the loss of everything they had and were.

___L_ w_ g_ y_ h_____.  
____A_ i_ y_ b_____.  
____A_ I w_ t_ t_ f_ y_._

They both decide that he was wrong. The tears are silent now and he rocks her back and forth to a lullaby of a ancient world that never existed here. This is their home now. They'll build it with what they have left. They'll help each other because they both hurt and need fixing. They'll be okay because they're the stuff of legend, his Bad Wolf and her Oncoming Storm.

A hand slips into hers and it fits. It doesn't burn anymore.


End file.
